Gibbs is Loved
by blackfire93
Summary: Akila started working for the CIA after both of her parents died. She is put on 'leave' for a while after she goes after the man who killed her father. She fall's in love with Gibbs but doesn't say anything. After Kate dies she gets orders to leave and has to obey, missing her friends funeral. Four years later she is back in Washington, will she ever tell Gibbs she loves him?


**This oneshot popped into my mind as I was listening to the song "When I see you again" by Wiz Khalifa. I made the time-line fit my needs because I am un-sure of the actual time-line, also I made Gibbs taller in this Fic. I got the language translations online so if they are wrong I apologize. Enjoy, read and review.**

 **ONESHOT**

 **Journal,**

 **Hello. I wanted to write my story down, because I am bored and I am un-allowed to leave my current location.**

 **So first things first, my name is Akila (Egyptian mean's intelligent) Suki (Japenese mean's beloved) Ryuu (Japenese menas Dragon Spirit). My mother was Egyptian her parents had moved to the US when she was ten, my dad was Japanese American. Yeah talk about a mix and match, I could have turned out very strange looking, thankfully though I was exotically good-looking.**

 **Anyway, my mother worked for NSA and was a well known MMA champion, my dad was a Navy SEAL. When my parents were home they placed a lot of pressure on me, not that they tried to, however it was there nonetheless. From the younge age of three I was enrolled in karate, gymnastics and ballet classes.**

 **At the age of five I was taking piano classes as well. Trying to make my parents proud I worked hard and graduated high-school at the age of ten in which I had taken Spanish, French and Latin language classes. I started collage at the age of eleven and got three Master Degree's by the age of seventeen as well as learned Russian, Italian, Cantoneese and Czech.**

 **My parents were proud of me and decided to reward me by taking a month off from their respective jobs, which was hard for them to do, and the three of us went on a world-wide trip. First we went to Eqypt where mother showed us her favorite places from her childhood, we went to Japan where we climbed Mt. Fuji, then we went to the Amazon where we stayed for a week, we then went to Hawiia where we spent the remainder of our time.**

 **When we got back to the US my parents immediatly started their respective jobs again and I was left wondering what to do with my life. I decided to write down all my accomplishments and decided from that.**

 **Master of Fine Arts Degree**

 **Master of Science Degree in Computer Forensics**

 **Master of Military Art and Science Degree**

 **Associates Degree in Baking and Pastery's**

 **9th degree Black Belt in Karate**

 **12 years of Gymnastics ( i had quit 2 years earlier)**

 **10 years of piano lessons by the best teachers money could buy (I had stopped taken lessons 4 years earlier)**

 **8 years of Ballet dancing (I had stopped taking lessons 6 years earlier)**

 **2 years of singing classes ( between the ages of 17 and 19)**

 **Full command of Egyptian Arabic, Japanese, Spanish, French, Latin, Russian, Italian, Cantoneese and Czech**

 **SIDENOTE: (Also by the age of 21 I was 6 feet 2 inches tall, had 6 tattoo's six peircings in my left ear and four in my right ear I was healthy and muscular not grossly) OKAY STARTING MY STORY AGAIN**

 **After listing all my accomplishments I decided that the most obvious choice would be to be a translator for the government, and a white hat hacker on the side. And I did so for three years, then my parents died within a week of each other. My dad was targeted and two days later my mother died after drinking to much before trying to drive home. She died two hours before my official birthday. After all of that I decided that I needed a differant job.**

 **So I became a CIA agent. It took me a year of training and then two years with an older partner before I was allowed into the field by myself. The first time I shot someone brought me out of my self-pity state and back into reality. From there on I went where ever I was told to go and did whatever I was told to do for ten years. I used the name Osiris, the Egyptian god of Death in order to protect my real identity. Then I found out who had ordered the hit on my dad and I went after him killing everyone in his group starting with the rats and working up to the head honcho herself. After that I was taken out of the field by the government and sent to a 'time out' at NCIS. Here starts my current story at the age of 33 although I could pass my age off as earlier twenties.**

 **I was on loan to NCIS and had been immediatly assigned to Gibbs MCR Team, I was ordered to stay there until I was re-assigned and one year and four months later I was still at NCIS. I didn't mind I was enjoying my time with this strange team that had become like a second family almost. Abby the forensic scientist had taken to me immediatly and we were now close friends she felt like a sister to me. Tony was like an annoying but lovable cousin and I loved to use my sarcasim and knowledge of movies to mess with him.**

 **McGee was easy for me to be-friend since I liked to play online games and had a Master of Science degree in computer forensic's as well, I felt like he was a little brother. Kate and I worked out together and were good friends, Ducky was like an eccentric uncle to me, I loved listening to him tell stories about his experiances and we went out to dinner several times a month just to talk. Gerald and I talked but like the rest of the team I rarely saw him unless I went down to autopsy for a case. Gibbs however was a differant matter alltogether. I was one hundred percent head-over-heels for Leory Jethro Gibbs.**

I shook my head to clear my thoughts McGee and I were being shot at, McGee was working on the laptop so I returned fire. Making sure each of my bullets counted since I only had one spare clip and I didn't know how many shooters there may be. Gibbs, Tony and Kate were in one of the nearby buildings and I knew they wouldn't be back in time to save us if McGee and I ran out of ammuntion.

Movement caught my attention just as a shooter appeared in a nearby window, I ducked and grabbed McGee pulling him around the vehicle with me just in time as gun shots rang out. I returned fire and he fell from the window, trying to figure out if there were any more shooters I pulled off my NCIS hat and held it up just above the car's trunk and a shot rang out. I pulled the hat towards me and saw a hole in the hat I knew that the shooter had to be on much higher ground from the angle of the bullet.

I searched but I couldn't find the shooter so McGee and I stayed down behind the vehicle. "Hey guys be careful there seems to be a sniper set up on one of the rooftops." I said into the earpiece. "Copy that." Tony said. There didn't seem to be any more shooters nearby so McGee crept to the end of the car and grabbed the laptop that he had been working on. After double checking the area around us I was just about to move towards one of the buildings when Gibbs came over the earpiece.

"The shooter just killed Kate." Gibbs then told us the building the shot had originated from and I started towards it before looking back towards McGee. McGee was in shock at hearing the news about Kate and he just sat there so I continued on alone towards the building. I entered the building and went up the steps as fast as I could, however when I got the fourth floor I heard the elevator moving. "Someone's in the elevator but I haven't checked the roof yet. Do you want me to go with the elevator or up to the roof?" I asked over the earpiece.

"Go to the roof, we are moving in on the building now." Gibbs replied. I went to the roof and found it empty of human life. We found what he left behind though and sent the brass to Abby. We were all dealing with our grief in differant ways. All of us knew the shooter was Ari and we all knew that he was going to die no matter what government agency was backing him. The whole team wanted him dead and there was nothing anyone could do to stop us.

Everyone was at Kate's funeral and I was cutting the time close, I had been looking for leads on Ari and had fallen asleep. I had some intel though and I was going to give it to Gibbs after the funeral. I shut off my customed made baby and started down towards the gathering, thankful that my bike was made to be quiet and quick. Otherwise I would have gotten everyone's attention, I was forty feet away from everyone when my phone went off. I grabbed it and answered it without looking at the number in order to get it over with so I could join everyone at the grave.

However it was not to be, on the phone was my superior I was told to grab my things immedialty and head to the airport where a flight had been booked for me to Tokyo. I would get the rest of the information when I arrived in Tokyo mu superior would call the Director of NCIS and explain. I was torn, I wanted to attend Kate's funeral but I had to obey orders, I walked towards the group and saw an empty chair at the clear back.

I placed the black and silver rose I had brought onto the chair and whispered an apology and a prayer in my mothers native tounge before turning and leaving. I stopped at the apartment I had been renting and went straight to the bathroom gathering all of my things and putting them into the garbage before changing the bag and taking the full garbage bag as well as my always packed duffel bag and leaving what I had started to think of as more then just a living space.

I tossed the garbage bag into the allready full garbage bin in the alleyway outside of my apartment and pulled the duffel bag over my shouler making sure to use three saftey pins to hold the zipper to the material so the bag didn't open. I drove towards the holding container I had bought in cash the day after I had arrived at NCIS and put my bike in it before locking it. I walked to the entrence and called a cab, then I was on my way to the airport.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER:**

 **TOKYO, JAPAN**

I tossed down the shot of Vodka before moving to the dance floor as the sound of Satisfaction (Greece Dub Instrumental Mix) by The Biz came on. The lights of the club continued to move and change colors as I moved my body to the beat, letting my eyes fall to half mast even as I continued to search the crowd for my target. Seeing that I had caught my targets eye I continued to dance letting my eyes close, the faces of the team filling my mind.

I had called Abby and told her that I had been called away to work and that she wouldn't be able to reach me anymore since new work meant new cell-phone. I told her to tell everyone goodbye for me and that I had had a ton of fun working with everyone and that I was more sorry then I could say for missing Kate's burial. Feeling brave and knowing that there was a good chance I would never see the team again I told her to tell Gibbs that I loved him, like a woman loves a man, and that if he ever dated someone else they had better make him happy. Then I had had to hang up because I was almost to the airport, I tossed my phone over the edge of the divider and saw it glinting up at me from the back of a garbage truck.

I snapped out of my memories as I felt the dyed blonde hair's on the back of my neck stand up. Someone was coming towards me, I slid my eyes open halfway and checked out my surroundings. My target was coming straight towards me, I opened my eyes fully and gave him a once over before smirking at him as I continued to dance.

After two dance's and a stop at the bar for two more shots we left the club in downtown Tokyo and I pretended to be drunk. Laughing at his jokes and faking intrest in him. Inside I was shuddering at the thought of ever having to kiss a guy like him, thankfully I got away with pretending to be to drunk to notice his 'advances'. When we reached his gang's headquarters he had his security detail leave us and he took me to his room.

I was all smiles and flirting until he closed his bedroom door and I survayed his room and found us alone. The act dropped and I improvised on my information gathering techniques as the dress I was wearing clung to my body like a second skin and made hiding anything from grouping hands and searing eyes almost impossible.

After getting the information I needed I proceeded to kill him and then methodically kill all of his goon's, before heading to the backroom where I knew he kept the woman sex slaves. I unlocked the door and found thirty-nine woman chained to the wall's with a single mat for two woman to share.

After explaining to them that they were free and that the man who had been holding them was dead, I proceeded to unlock their chains and left them to do whatever they wanted to do. I headed back to the leaders room and grabbed a large fur coat and pulled it on before I left the building.

I reported the information I had gotten to the person I had been told to report to. Afterwards I snuck into a rich house that was hosting a party, pretending to be some random guys 'plus one'. Once inside I checked out all of the rooms until I found a womans' room I locked the door and checked out her clothes. I rolled my eyes as I found the price tag still on seventy percent of the clothing. I grabbed a pair of hip hugger blue jeans and a black silk off the shoulder three quarter length sleeves shirt and used the private bathroom.

I took off the fur coat and dress that I hoped to never see again before grabbing a quick shower then drying off and dressing in my new clothes. I was pleased to see the garbage can in the bathroom was metal and took out the empty garbage bag. After making sure there was nothing in the bottom of the garbage can I put the dress, fur coat and after I wiped my fingerprints from everywhere I touched and opened a window I tossed the towel in with the dress and fur coat before using a lighter that had been in the room to set the fur coat on fire. After making sure the fire caught I left the room by jumping out of the window and into the convinetly close tree which I then used to get over the wall that lined the house and its yard.

My superior called not ten minutes later with another assignment for me this one taking place in Rio de Janeiro. I arrived there just in time for Carnival and I stopped for a moment to take in the sights before I started searching for my new target. I found my new target to be heavily guarded and very hard to catch sight of so I decided to 'go down the food chain' so to speak. When I had knowledge of who was who in the chian of command I went to work.

I singled out my chosen target and followed behind him I caught up with him in an alleyway and shoved him up against the cooling bricks and lifted him up by his neck, causing his feet to dangle five inches off the ground due to my being ten inches taller then him. "If you want to continue to exist in reality give me the next location your boss will hold his meeting." I said as I held him up against the bricks. He spit at me while clawing at my hands as I strangeled him I turned my head to the side and watched him continue to try and get my hands away from his throat.

His face was turning a light shade of blue when he finally nodded as much as he could, I slowly begin to release my hold, knowing if I did so to fast he would black out and I didn't have enough time for him to faint.

After getting the information I needed from him I proceeded to knock him unconcious and tie him up taking his cell-phone and kicking the gun which I had taken from him before I had shoved him against the bricks underneath a nearby dumpster. I made my way back to where I had stashed my sniper rifle and hiked to the location. I lined up and confirmed the target and when I got a clear sight I took the shot. Waiting only long enough to see him go down with a bullet through the head before I policed my brass and left leaving no sign of my existance.

 **FOUR YEAR'S THREE MONTHS LATER:**

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

It was two in the morning when my plane finally touched down in Washington D.C. I had been knifed in the back by a CIA agent that had turned double agent and had nearly been killed. I was given two months to get some very needed R&R and told that I would have to be cleared by a doctor before heading back into the field. I don't think I would ever forget those few seconds that I had to think before getting first thing I had thought of when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and the cold metal of the knife start to cut into me was that I had been a coward. I needed to tell Gibbs I loved him face to face so that he could reject me and I could get on with my life, as it were.

However before facing Gibbs I wanted to go see Kate, I didn't get my bike out since the stitching in my back would have undoubtably rip if I tried, instead I took a cab to the Cementary. I walked through the grave-yard using my flashlight to help guide my way. Finally I was in front of Kate's grave I squatted down keeping my back straight to avoid ripping the stiches. "Bonjour, mon ami." I said softly touching the headstone, I smilled as a memory replayed in my head.

Kate had just learned that I could speak French and she had asked me to teach her. I had only taught her a few neccessary sentences's, several colors and numbers one through ten before she had died. I felt tears run down my face as I grieved over the loss of a friend, I hadn't been able to truly grieve after Kate's death. After several moments I blew my nose and sat down on the damp earth. I told Kate everything and as the sun begin to rise I sang a song I had heard once that fit perfectly.

 _ **"It's been a long day without you my friend**_  
 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_  
 _ **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **When I see you again**_

 _ **Who knew all the planes we flew**_  
 _ **Good things we've been through**_  
 _ **That I'll be standing right here**_  
 _ **Talking to you about another path I**_  
 _ **Know we loved to hit the road and laugh**_  
 _ **But something told me that it wouldn't last**_  
 _ **Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture**_  
 _ **Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place**_

 _ **How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**_  
 _ **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**_  
 _ **And now you gonna be with me for the last ride**_

 _ **It's been a long day without you my friend**_  
 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_  
 _ **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **when I see you again**_

 _ **First you both go out your way**_  
 _ **And the vibe is feeling strong and what's**_  
 _ **Small turn to a friendship, a friendship**_  
 _ **Turn into a bond and that bond will never**_  
 _ **Be broken and the love will never get lost**_  
 _ **And when brotherhood come first then the line**_  
 _ **Will never be crossed established it on our own**_  
 _ **When that line had to be drawn and that line is what**_  
 _ **We reach so remember me when I'm gone**_

 _ **How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**_  
 _ **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**_  
 _ **And now you gonna be with me for the last ride**_

 _ **So let the light guide your way hold every memory**_  
 _ **As you go and every road you take will always lead you home**_

 _ **It's been a long day without you my friend**_  
 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_  
 _ **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_  
 _ **When I see you again."**_

" Salem sadigi, Kate." I said before getting to my knees then using Kate's tombstone to assist me with standing up. I headed for the street, pulling my cell-phone out of my sweater pocket to call a cab when a navy blue car screeched in the parking lot and a single figure hopped out of the car. I squinted at the rapidly approaching figure, as my eyes made out his face I wondered if the pain medicine I had been given was causing me to hallucinate. "Gibbs?" I asked more then stated.

"Akila where have you been?!" Gibbs demanded to know as he pulled my stunned body into a tight hug, that would have been amazing had it not been for the two day old knife wound on my back. I bit my bottom lip to keep from hissing at the pain while gingerly wrapping my arms back around him. "That's classified." I said to answer his demanding question as I turned my face into his neck.

He pulled back from the hug abruptly and framed my face with his hands, "Why haven't you called us? Do you know how worried we all were, and Abby cried for days. She said it was like loosing two sisters at the same time." Gibbs said. I winced at that, I felt horrible and this wasn't making me feel any better. "Did you mean what you said on the phone?" Gibbs asked me after a few seconds of silence. I felt my eyebrows come together as I looked at Gibbs trying to figure out what he meant.

Realization hit me and I felt my forehead smooth out, "Yes, I love you Gibbs." I said starring straight into his Colbalt Blue eyes. I tried to figure out what he was thinking, however I didn't get the time as another Navy Blue car peeled around the cornor and parked and four figures hurridly got out. I could tell who they were immediatly Abby's parasol giving her away, Ducky's hat giving him away. Tony's distinct walk and McGee's hurried yet slightly clumsy gate giving them away as well.

"Akila!" They all hollered at once, I smilled and took a step towards them, Gibbs grabbed my wrist and whispered, "We'll talk more later." In my ear, I gave a slight nod of my head to let him know I heard him before taking another step forward smoothly removing my wrist from his grasp. Everyone wanted to hug me so I bit my lip, set my jaw and kept my face expressionless in order to hide the pain. When all the hugging was over I relaxed my face and greeted everyone and apologized about the abrupt way I had had to leave.

As everyone continued to talk and ask me question's I noticed a single figure still sitting in one of the car's. "Who's that?" I asked curiously using my head to motion towards the car. "Oh that's Ziva." McGee said. "Although you would know that if you hadn't left." Abby said with a huff. "Orders are orders Abs I couldn't disobey." I said straining to keep my voice even. I could feel blood running down my back, and knew that the stiches must have ripped.

"Well still it's not like you couldn't have called us." Abby said. I felt the lack of sleep, blood loss and slight dehydration catching up to me as black spots began to form in front of my eyes. "No I couldn't Abs...new assingment...means,' I had to pause to close my eyes and take in several deep breaths, ' new phone and no call's to any former acqaintences." I finished setting my feet to keep myself from swaying. I grabbed onto the nearest person for support, my eyes still closed. "Hey Duck-man I don't suppose you brought your medical kit with you by any chance?" I asked half joking half serious.

"No I didn't think to pack it, Akila are you alright your looking rather peaked." Ducky said sounding concerned. I managed a slight smile in the direction of his voice, "Loss of blood, lack of sleep and slight dehydration can do that to a person." I said trying to joke off my condition. However as fate would have it someone put a hand on my back, trying to comfort me most likely however I wasn't prepared and a hiss of pain escaped me as I jerked away from the touch. Stumbling forward and turning around, in a mid crouch my fight or flight instinct kicking into high-gear.

I blacked out at that moment however I came to with the sound of Gibbs hollering my name, I forced my eyes to open and looked in his direction, "Gibbs?" I asked. For a moment forgetting that I was even in Washington DC at the moment I wondered if I was dreaming. "Akila take the knife away from Ziva." Gibbs said, his body blurring into focus, "What are you...?" My voice trailed off as I looked down and found a beautiful Isralie woman pinned on the ground my knees pinning her arms down while I held one of the knife's I always carried against her throat.

Immediatly I put the knife back in it's holder before holding out a hand, "A little help here Gibbs." I said, refering to the fact that I couldn't stand on my own, Gibbs gingerly came towards me at first before he grew confident and strided over to me and grabbed my hand hoisting me upwards. Immediatly the Isralie woman flew upwards and towards me, my immediate reaction was to dodge the punch she threw at me and give her a swift right uppercut that caused her to drop like a sack of potatoes.

I blinked then looked at my right hand which was still in a fist, that's when I noticed my knuckles were bloody. A sickening feeling grew in the pit of my stomach as I remembered how gingerly Gibbs had approached me at first I looked around and saw McGee and Tony nursing wounds Abby was fifty yards away standing with Ducky. I didn't say anything as I let go of Gibbs hand and backed away from the small group of friends that I had obviously just assulted.

I shook my head in silent apology before stooping to pickup the backpack that I must have dropped earlier ignoring the pain that movement caused, before whirling around and running as fast as I could. I needed to get away from them. They weren't safe around me, at least not at this moment. I pulled my hood up and headed into town I stopped at a hospital where I knew one of the Doctor's personally, she checked my back and ended up having to re-stich some of it she told me what antibiotics I should get and I paid in cash before searching for a hotel. One that wasn't fancy but wasn't crappy either, finding one I made sure to pay in cash and used the name Anglia Walker and falsified the rest of the information as well before taking my key card card and going to the room.

I filled the bathtub with mostly hot water. Once it was almost compltlety full I pulled off all my clothes and dropped them along with my backpack on the floor and locking the bathroom door while un-locking the bathroom window. I slid into the tub slowly, hissing and biting my lip in pain causing my lip to bleed once I was fully in the tub, my height kept me from being in any danger of slipping forward if I fell asleep.

I soaked in the tub until the water went cold then I slowly got out of the tub and used my foot to un-plug the drain before toweling off. I stayed inside the hotel for sixteen days straight sleeping, bathing two times a day and eating a lot as well as taking the antibiotics and other meds. By the sixth day I started to do some exercises making sure not to rip the rest of the stiches. By the sixteenth day I was feeling much better and decided that I had been still for way to long. I cleaned up my mess and left the hotel, leaving no trace of my time there.

I wanted to talk to everyone however I was worried about how they would recieve me seeing as how I had attacked them. I decided on Ducky then Abby, McGee, then Tony, Ziva and finally Gibbs. Now having a plan I waved a cab over and gave them Ducky's home address. I waited on the front porch for Ducky, making sure to stay quiet as I didn't want his mother's corgi's to hear me and alert her.

The sun went down and the moon and star's lit up the nightsky before Ducky's car pulled into his driveway. I stayed where I was on the porch, I wanted him to willingly approach me. Ducky got out of the car hurridly, "Akila, where have you been? Are you alright? Did you seek medical attention?" Ducky asked as he hurried up the front steps and came over to me. I felt tears well up in my eyes at his genuine care for me, "I'm fine Ducky. Much better now." I said.

Ducky leaned down to where I sat and gave me a gentle hug,"I'm so glad your still here, we were all worried that you might have left Washington." I gave him a smile, "You can't get rid of me that easily. I wanted to make sure you were okay after...that happened." I said my voice faltering slightly at the thought of what had happened sixteen days earlier.

"Oh my dear you need not worry about me and the others. You didn't attack anyone as long as they didn't come within a certain distance of you. Ziva had come to get the team and got to close which is when Tony and McGee and Gibbs stepped in to stop you from hurting her. You didn't hurt them as bad as it was obvious you could have." Ducky replied as he sat down next to me.

We spent the next two hours talking and catching up before I told him that I had to go. He made me promise to stop by again the next day, I agreed. I called a cab and headed over to Abby's place, it was almost midnight but I had a feeling that Abby wouldn't mind me visiting. She didn't.

I ended up staying over at her place for the rest of the night and she wanted me to go to work with her. I was a little leery about even the thought of going back to NCIS, for several facts. One I no longer worked there, two Ducky had said they had a new director and I wasn't sure I would be welcomed, three I had yet to apologize to the guys and Gibbs yet and last but not least, Ziva David. She was taking Kate's place on the team according to Ducky and she had become a good friend to the other members and I didn't no what to make of her.

For me the pain of loosing Kate was something I was just now starting to deal with and the fact that she would un-doubtably be at Kate's desk and the fact that I had nearly killed her when we first 'met' caused me to decline Abby's offer. Abby persisted though and by six a.m. I was tired, un-caffinated (Abby didn't drink coffee and therefore didn't have any in her house) and finally I agreed.

Abby let me borrow some clothes from her closet there were very few things she had that I could fit in seeing as how we had a bit of a height differance. I almost gave up hope of ever finding anything when Abby remembered that one of her friends had bought her some clothes but since they were to big Abby had put them in a box. She didn't want to throw them away and she didn't know anyone who would wear them. Abby searched and finally found the box, Inside it was an outfit that a woman of my looks could pull of beautifully however it really missled people about my real age.

I smirked at the thought of Tony and McGee's faces when they saw me in that outfit and that was enough for me to willingly put it on after I showered. I combed my long hair and used a knife to cut it down to a shaggy pixie cut, leaving bangs and combing them to oneside of my face so they covered my left eye. Then it was outfit time.

The outfit consisted of a pair of a pair of black Skullstar pants that hugged my waist and butt nicely. The shirt was a black T-shirt with a sapphire blue skull on it, it had a scooped neckline that showed the black, red and white snarlling dragon tattoo that I had across my collerbone and showed the top of my full-back tattoo as well. The shoes were Demonia Assult-101 Boots.

I kept my one necklace on, I had had my parents name's and birth-dates as well as death-dates written on one side and the words 'forever rememebered, eternally loved' written on the other side in each of their native languages, the necklace itself was two dog tags on a silver chain. I put in a pair of silver cross earrings that had a small skull at the bottom of each of the three points. After stopping at Starbucks' and full-filling my need for coffee and breakfast with two extra large coffee's and one French Vanilla White Chocolate Maple flavored mocha (with another to go) as well as three chocolate chip muffins I was ready to great the day.

When we pulled up to the building I took a deep and quiet breath before letting it out swifly and getting out of Abby's car. Of course Abby wanted to immediatly go great the guys, we had a bet going of what Tony and McGee would do when they saw me. I agreed, and up to the bull-pen we went, Abby went first, I waited several seconds then followed. Deciding to go all out I walked out head held high, and let my hips swing a little more then I usually did.

I smirked as I saw Tony and McGee's mouths drop open when they saw me, Ziva and Gibbs were facing away from me and immediatly turned to look when Tony and McGee didn't look away. I kept my smirk and decided to continue with the flow I had going, I looked Gibbs up and down and licked my lips as I stared into his eyes. When I finally broke eye-contact with Gibbs I turned my attention to Ziva who was eyeing me wirely.

I held out a hand, "Sorry for the first meeting, I promise I'm not usually like that." I said giving her an apologetic smile. She shook my hand, "At least I know not to get on your bad side." She replied giving me a small smile of her own. I felt a grin stretch my face, "I think were going to be good friends." I replied, shoving away the guilt that tried to rise in me.

I knew Kate would have liked Ziva and she would want me to make new friends. I saw Gibbs moving out of the corner of my eye and turned my full attention back to him as he came up past me, grabbing my left wrist and pulling me along behind him towards the elevator.

As soon as we entered the elevator Gibbs hit a button and once we started to move he hit the emergency stop button before turning on me. "What's with..." That's as far as I let Gibbs get before I shoved him back against the elevator wall and begin to kiss him. His response was to change our positions and back and forth we went.

Gibbs pulled me out of the elevator with him and to his car as he called in sick for the day and took me to his home.

 **I can't say that everythings been rainbows and coffee but we have been dating for nine months now. I quit my job with the CIA and I started working for NCIS again. Our relationship has it's ups and downs, we both have a lot of secrets and somethings that we don't want to talk about however we are getting over our past's together. There's also a little secret that I'm keeping, I'm going to tell Gibbs when we finally wrap up this case we're working on now. I suppose I can write my little secret down since I'm the only one who's going to read this. Gibbs and I are going to be parents. I just found out two hours ago when the results of the test's I took came in from the Doctor.**

 **Tony and Ziva are together although they havn't told us everyone know's. McGee is in a serious relationship with a great woman, and Abby's dating twin brothers, I'm hoping she finds her match. Ducky also is in a relationship although he's being tight-lipped about it I think he will soon tell me who she is. All in all my little family is together and soon will grow even bigger. I know Kate is smiling down on us and I can't wait for the rest of my life to continue.**

 **bonjour mon ami = French = hello my friend**

 **Salem sadigi = Arabic = goodbye**


End file.
